torarfandomcom-20200213-history
Reaper
In a world filled with wise outsiders and magical divinations, there's little question about what happens to a being's soul after death. Perhaps surprisingly, this knowledge has done little to assauge the fears of the people of Torar, who remain frightened that some demon might carry off their spirits while in transit to Twilight Mecca. Worse, many fear that their bodies will be unearthed and animated by the kind of debased, death-obsessed spellcasters who seem common since the rise of Maeve. Those who worry about life after death turn to the reapers of Oros, an elite order of spellcasting warriors in service to the Pale One, to answer their fears with promises of a painless transition and a fair judgement in the afterlife. When not administering to the needs of those about to die, reapers halt the spread of necromancy by cleansing Torar of the taint of unlife through careful application of faith, spells, and bladecraft. As both compassionate undertakers and vigorous foes of undead, reapers represent the inherent dualism that defines death. Reapers come exclusively from the ranks of Oros's clergy. Requirements To qualify to become a reaper, a character must fulfill all of the following criteria. Alignment: Lawful neutral. Base Save Bonus: Will +4. Skill: Diplomacy 5 ranks, Knowledge (the planes) 5 ranks. Feats: Strength of Faith, Great Fortitude. Spells: Able to cast speak with dead as a divine spell. Patron: Oros. Special: The Reaping: ''The hopeful reaper must have destroyed at least 5 x his level worth of HD of undead in his lifetime. He need not have done this alone. When this is completed, Oros automatically bestows the title of reaper onto the character. Game Rule Information '''Hit Die:' d6. Class Skills: The following are the class skills (and the key ability for each) for the reaper prestige class: Concentration (Con), Craft (Int), Diplomacy (Cha), Heal (Wis), Knowledge (arcana) (Int), Knowledge (nature) (Int), Knowledge (religion) (Int), Knowledge (the planes) (Int), Profession (Wis), and Spellcraft (Int). Skill Points: 2 + Int modifier. Table: The Reaper Class Features The following are the class features of the reaper class: Weapon and Armor Proficiencies Reapers gain no proficiency with any weapon or armor. Spells per Day/Spells Known At each level, a reaper gains new spells per day (and spells known, if applicable) as if he had also gained a level in a divine spellcasting class to which he belonged before adding the prestige class level. He does not, however, gain any other benefit that a character of that class would have gained. If he had more than one divine spellcasting class before becoming a reaper, he must decide which class to add each level to for the purpose of determining spells per day and spells known. Lord Death's Boon By the grace of Oros, reapers add their reaper class levels to their cleric levels for purposes of channeling energy. Reapers may not channel negative energy that targets undead to heal them. 'Rite of Passing (Su)' As a standard action, a reaper may touch a corpse to protect it from those who would seek to animate it. A dead creature for whom the ritual has been performed may not be animated in any way except the direct intervention of a deity. A reaper may perform the rite of passing upon one creature per reaper level per day. Corpses of creatures with 4 or more Hit Dice more than the reaper are immune to the ritual. 'Converse with Dead (Ex)' Beginning at 2nd level, the reaper's study of the process of death has granted him the guile and understanding to coax additional information from corpses when using the speak with dead spell. Instead of the usual one question per two caster levels, reapers may ask one question per caster level. 'Reaper's Scythe' At 3rd level, the reaper is able to manifest the tool of his order: a reaper's scythe. This scythe's handle is made of ebony wood and the blade is permanently stained black and is always cool to the touch. The scythe is considered a +1 keened scythe. For the purposes of bypassing damage reduction, it counts as either slashing, bludgeoning, or piercing damage, whichever is most beneficial to the reaper. The scythe has a hardness of 10 + 2 per reaper class level, and 10 hit points per reaper class level. A scythe that is separated from its reaper for more than 24 hours vanishes and appears next to him at dawn. If a reaper's scythe is destroyed, he can manfiest another 1 week later at a cost of 100 XP per character level. The scythe can be enchanted beyond the properties it automatically gains, but still follows normal rules for doing so. 'Resistance to Death (Ex)' At 4th level, reapers gain a +4 divine bonus on saving throws against death effects and to saving throws to overcome a negative level. 'Sacred Strike (Su)' At 4th level, whenever the reaper successfully strikes an undead creature with his reaper's scythe in melee combat, he may spend 1 faith point as a swift action to deal an additional amount of holy damage equal to his channel energy damage to that creature. The target gains no saving throw against this extra damage. He can deliver any number of such strikes per round, but no more than one per attack. If the reaper accidentally attempts to use this ability against a non-undead, the faith point is wasted with no effect. 'Bond of Final Death (Su)' The reaper's devotion to Oros and dedication to the teachings of Lord Death has helped him to establish certain supernatural links to Final Death, Oros's powerful scythe. These links manifest in the form of a pale off-white nimbus around the weapon. At level 5, the reaper's scythe is treated as having the ghost touch property and its enhancement bonus increases to +2. At 7th level, it gains both the ghost touch and the undead bane properties and its enhancement bonus increases to +3. At 9th level, the scythe gains the ghost touch, undead bane, and disruption properties, even though it isn't a bludgeoning weapon, and its enhancement bonus increases to +4. 'Reaper's Cloak' At 6th level, the reaper is able to manifest the garb of his order: a reaper's cloak. This cloak has a deep cowl and lower face mask, is cinched at the waist with a belt, and is dark black, red, violet, or blue. It has the holy symbol of Oros emblazoned across the back, otherwise the cloak's details can be designed by the character upon first manifesting it. The cloak takes up the character's armor magical item slot. It grants a +6 armor bonus to AC, is considered medium armor, but does not impede the reaper's speed at all, and only has a -1 armor check penalty. It is considered a'' +3 ghost touch'' set of armor. At 9th level its enhancement bonus increases to +4 and it gains the spell resistance (17) property as well. A cloak that is separated from its reaper for more than 24 hours vanishes and appears next to him at dawn. If a reaper's cloak is destroyed, he can manfiest another 1 week later at a cost of 100 XP per character level. The cloak can be enchanted beyond the properties it automatically gains, but still follows normal rules for doing so. 'Ethereal Purge (Sp)' At 8th level, once per day the reaper may surround himself with a sphere of power with a radius of 5 feet per class level that forces all ethereal creatures in the area to manifest on or shift themselves to the Material Plane, as appropriate. For example, it forces ghosts to manifest, and ethereal filchers or creatures using an ethereal jaunt spell are forced into the Material Plane. Such creatures may attempt a Will save (DC 10 + reaper's class level + Wis modifier) to resist this effect. Those who fail suffer the above effects and are prevented from returning to the ethereal plane for 1 minute per reaper class level. 'The Pale One's Grace (Su)' At 10th level, a reaper gains complete immunity to energy drain and death effects. Furthermore, allies within 10 feet of him gain a +4 divine bonus on saving throws against death effects and to saving throws to overcome a negative level. Category:Prestige Classes